A dragon's life
by Shadowheartdragon
Summary: The story of a cat who is on a quest to find her lost mom. Will she get lost along with her mom? Or will she discover the true meaning of why her mom left her and her sister?
1. Proluge

**This is one of my first my first stories typed. I don't have spell check,so sorry if something is spelled wrong.**  
**or written. I am a very VERY slow typer just so you know. I am using notepad while i'm waiting to get microsoft word, this might change the fomat**  
**after I upload it. Plus I have very werid names...so, don't judge them!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own warriors or the fomat of the names(Erin Hunter owns them.)**

* * *

Proluge:"Are you sure that you have to leave them, Dewhoney?"

"Yes i'm quite sure that you will have to watch them"meowed the golden she-cat. She fluttered her small silver dragon wings in the chilly, crisp morning. She licked her two small she-cats kits.

One was a dark gray with a rainbow belly and a tail that was half rainbow and gray with green eyes. The other was pure snowy white with pale blue eyes. They both had small golden dragon wings.

"The gray one shall be called Dragonfluffkit and the other shall be named Snowfluffkit. I hope that you will remember me in your young age. And that I love you. Goodbye, my kits" She licked them once more before leaving.

* * *

**I need more cats so, if you could send its profile in that would be awesome. They will make up the clans, so they will be in the next chapter. Here are the things that I will need to know:**  
**Cat name:**

**Pelt color:**

**Eye color:**

**Does your cat have wings? If so,what is the color and what type(Angel, dragon, or both):**

**If the cat does have wings how big are they:**

**Do they have any special markings:**

**Personailty:**

**P.S The first three entrys will be the leader, medicine cat, and the deputy. They my also play important role, such as the leader, medicine cat or deputy in other clans. And I need to have some to**  
**have in the second(the 3) chapter so, I sorta need as many as possible. Also I will make the** **chapters longer, so don't worry!**


	2. Lost memories

**No one has reveiwed, but I guess it not going to happen I half a day. Anyway I made a second . I making this up as I go, so it's not great. To the story!=3**

**Disclaimer:I don't own warriors or the format of the names(Erin Hunter does)**

* * *

Chapter 1:A soft paw nudged Dargonfluffkit in the side. She responded by rolling over and grunting. Snowfluffkit poked her in the side again. When she didn't respond to this, she jabed  
Dragonfluffkit as hard as she could.

"Ow!"she yelped and she sprung up and stretched her small golden wings

"What was that for?!"Dragonfluffkit half moaned half yawned.

"It's almost noon, and you have to get up sometime today" Snowfluffkit retorted back in a huff"Let's get out of the nursury, it feels wonderful outside"

"Have you been outside?"

"Mmaaayybe"

"Than how do you know?"

"BECAUSE I'M BATMAN"

"NO! You're not batman, ok!

"Then I'll be a secret batman" Snowfluffkit wispered to herself.

Dragonfluffkit sighed and went over to her mom,Dewdrop, and softly nuzzled her.

"Is that waffle for me? Thank y-"Dewdrop mummbled. She woke with a start."You ruined my wonderful dream."She pouted."This better be important!"

"Can we go outside into the camp clearing?"giving a pair of Bambi eyes so that she would say yes.

Dewdrop sighed"Ok, but don't bother the medicine cat,what's her name?Just don't bother the whatsaface medicine cat."

"Yay!"Snowfluffkit and Dragonfluffkit said at the same time.

They squeezed out of the den. The clearing was empty except for one , a pale blue she-cat, and she appeared to be crying.

Dragonfluffkit slowly walked over to her when Snowfluffkit was distracted by a butterfly.

"What is wrong?"she softly asked. Frostynight didn't even look up, but just pointed to the medicine cat den with her tail.

Dragonfluffkit cautiously creaped into the medicine cat den.

She was shocked to see Shadowfern, Frostynight's sister, laying in the corner.

Shadowfern was a dark blue she-cat, with small pale blue angel wings.

She shuddered with a bout long of coughing, a shiver when through Dragonfluffkit's spine as she realized how sick she must be. And she NEVER got sick, at least as long as Dragonfluffkit could remember.

A voice came from behind Dragonfluffkit, "Why are you in here!? I've already had some kits mess with my herb stock, so you better not mess them up again!" It came as a growl.

Dragofluffkit whipped around just as the medicine cat had gone up to was scared stiff.

* * *

**Yay! a cliffhanger! Also if nobody sends in a medicine cat and a leader by tomorrow I will have to make my own. I can make most of the rest of the clan, but not all of them. No one has **  
**reviewed, so I can't say thanks for reveiwing...please reveiw if you do read it.**


	3. Apprneticed

**Yay!Thanks for reviews it's my new high score... .**

**Disclaimer:I do not own warriors(Erin Hunter does),Batstar belongs to a guest and Wolfkit belongs to Wolf that howls at eclipse**

* * *

Chapter:"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge in,bu..."started to explained Dragonfluffkit,but she trailed off as she looked into the medicine cats eyes.

His eyes were kind and Dragonfluffkit knew he just upset from before.

"My name is Whitetail" he said in a soft voice.

He was a silver tom with white wings dragon and a white tail.

He turned around and picked up the herbs that he had set down, then he padded over to Shadowfern and gave her the herbs.

"I'll be leaving then," Dragonfluffkit meowed shakily

"You'd better get cleaned up, your apprentice ceremony is today" Whitewing said without looking at her.

_That's right,_she thought_,_ _I had completely forgot_.

She quickly turned and left the den.

Snowfluffkit was sitting in the middle of the clearing looking bewiled.

"Where were you?" Snowfluffkit asked.

Dragonfluffkit replied quickly"I was in the medicine cat's den."

Snowfluffkit murmured something hard to hear.

Dragonfluffkit shook her head to clear it out.

Dragonfluffkit looked up just in time to see Batstar,the leader, and Moonheart ,the deputy,emerge from the leader's den.

Batstar was a gray pelted tom with a black tail and bat wings and something that looked similar to the marks on a racoon's face with pale blue eyes.

Moonheart was a honey colored tom with purple angel wings.

"Let all cats old enough to catch own prey gather under high rocks"Batstar's booming voice echoed around the empty clearing.

All the cats emerged from their dens...except for Dewdrop.

Drragonfluffkit's hope faded that Dewdrop would come out when Batstar started to announce what was happening.

She was pulled out of this train of thought when she heard Batstar call her name.

She padded to the front realizing how bad her fur pelt felt hot.

"Do you, Dragonfluffkit accept the duties of a apprentice?" Batstar asked.

Dragonfluffkit's throat felt as dry as a sand on the hottest day of the moon"I do" she croaked.

"Then you, Lilydapple will mentor this apprentice and pass on the way of the warrior code intill she is a you shall now be known as Dragonfluffpaw in till you earn your

warrior name.

She walked to Lilydapple, a white tom, and laid her head on Lilydapple's shoulder.

Batstar did the same with Snowfluffpaw,her mentor was Gingertail,who was a ginger tom with brown spots.

Wolfkit poked her head out the nursery to see who the clan was cheering for.

She was a mostly silver she-cat with gray stripes, she had fairly large wings, one dragon wing and one angel wing that were sky blue and almost transparent, her eyes were also sky blue.

Batstar called her out of the nursery to appoint her as a apprentice even though she only five and a half moons old.

Her mentor was Frostynight, a pale blue she-cat.

* * *

**Yes I know it's super long but wolf that howls at eclipse asked her cat to be a kit, apprentice, or a warrior. It was a kit and I didn't feel like having her be apprenticed in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dragonfluffpaw woke in the apprentice's den.

It was dark, and no moonlight shone through the branches that arched over her head.

But, there was something wrong, all the nest were empty. She peered down the dark passage to double-check.

Nothing. She slowly got up and padded into the clearing.

No moon hung in the sky, and thick, black clouds blocked out all stars. No wind stirred in the dark, looming trees. The air felt thick and humid with a strong horrid smell.

Not knowing where to go she walked to the medicine cat's den. Neither looked up as she walked in.

Whitetail loomed over Shadowfern, a black she-cat. Shadowfern was curled into a ball, her yellows eyes were frozen in fear.

Whitetail looked at her, all the kindness in his eyes were drained away and a sly smile speard across face. Dark red berries where a his feet.

She backed away slowly, into the clearing. She turned around and bolted out of the camp.

The tree were tightly packed, and the tree roots felt as if trying to trip her. The ground was layered with springy grass. Rain started to drizzle.

A snow white cat materialized in front of her. Dragonfluffpaw skidded to a halt.

"Snowfluffpaw" Dragonfluffpaw gasped "you scared me!"

Snowfluffpaw smiled slightly, but it disappeared quickly. She had a faraway look in her blue eyes.

Then she turned and started to run. Dragonfluffpaw ran after her "where are you going" she yelped.

The trees spread out to reveal a large flat rock and Snowfluffpaw had disappeared. _Wha.._ she thought_ when did we get this in our territory_?!

She scanned the rock and saw two rows of cats opposite from each other. They were soaked, but she could still see their hackles raised.

Snowfluffpaw appeared beside her and whispered "A battle closing, but all is at sake. Who holds time shall stop all, but sacrifice they will face."


End file.
